<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Life and Times Of Dayo - Specimen 42 by ThemWhoReads1997</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317900">The Life and Times Of Dayo - Specimen 42</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThemWhoReads1997/pseuds/ThemWhoReads1997'>ThemWhoReads1997</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Flatland - Edwin A. Abbott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flatland References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThemWhoReads1997/pseuds/ThemWhoReads1997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot book all about my Flatland OC: Dayo, a young triangle growing up at the specimen facility he hasn't left since he was born. Outside the walls, occupies Flatland, a 2Dimensional Victorian based world, where geometric figures live, work, grow and suffer in their strict and 'perfect' society.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dayo's First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrew belongs to <a href="https://charseraph.tumblr.com/">charseraph</a><br/><br/>~<br/><br/><br/>It was eleven-year-old Dayo’s first trip out of the sterile facility he had grown up in and he was bubbling with energy as he bounced in his seat. The square beside him keeping a good hold of his arms in case he should fall to the floor an accidentally damage his sides.</p><p><em>Specimens could be clumsy. </em><br/><br/>He barely heard the conversation being spoken to him, something about a school and his first and final placement before the termination day dawned upon him. Dayo hated it, hated that they had allowed him to live, only to use him and then throw him away. But, in some aspects this was a blessing, few of his kind were allowed this gift. So, he had tolerated the experiments, tests and numerous other things the adults had done to learn more of his strange condition, all in preparation for this day. He had been named Dayo by one of the doctors when he was smaller, a name meaning joy, and it fitted him well.</p><p>Sotheby’s School for Equilaterals came into focus as his eye caught the sign through the window, and the carriage pulled into the designated parking space and came to a halt. The Square waited for him to stand before fixing up his always messy uniform, making sure the zip was zipped up properly and his number was clear to read. 42 was his ID number, it was also his number on the files they kept of him; he was the 42nd Specimen to enter the walls of the Facility, and always would be. </p><p>“I want you to behave, do as your told and eat nicely. They will <em>not</em> tolerate pig manners at this establishment. Do you hear me? As well as that, you will <em>not</em> be disrespectful to the students, or staff, and you <em>will</em> obey, is that clear Dayo?”</p><p>Dayo looked up at him, trying not to get his top point caught on anything as he trembled with nerves and excitement, “Yes, sir, one question, sir?”</p><p>“Go on”</p><p>“What’s for dinner?”</p><p>The man told him off for his cheekiness before ushering him out the door and helping him down the steps, “You get one meal a week if I’m correct, or a day, I’m not too sure what the rules of this school are.” he answered, making sure he was listening. </p><p>Dayo drooped, of course he wouldn’t be fed much, it was a waste on a specimen like him, and according to the facility he didn’t need as much to eat like the top-quality class that roamed the school he was about to enter. His stomach growled with hunger and he grumped at the injustice of it all. He’d be lucky to get enough food to calm his growling tummy.</p><p>“Yes, sir” he muttered, scuffing his feet as he followed along behind him on the path. He looked around as they headed for the school building, students watching him as he passed and whispering snide remarks and rude comments. He kept his eye to the ground, his front heating up in embarrassment. He was a strange one, even among the strange. </p><p>He was what they called an <em>Effeminate</em>, a mixture of the two genders, mostly male, but the long point on his top was very much female. When he had been born he had had these sharp points all over him, which the doctors at the Hospital had removed to allow him the advantage of wearing clothes. Then there were the mental issues he suffered from, it had no name, they simply called it a brain sickness, and it wasn’t just him who had it, some Flatlanders in the wider community had it too and did their best to keep it under-control in their every day lives.</p><p>While his young peers knew their place and kept quiet and orderly, his brain sickness left him unable to focus, remember important things and unable to realize what was appropriate socially. He’d get into trouble, he never sat still, and he’d talk back with, fight and annoy most of the other specimens that surrounded him in his daily life. Coupled with his overly happy attitude he wasn’t liked very much, but that didn’t stop him in the slightest. Of course they had called this brain sickness of his an opportunity, and a good reason to find a cure. They tested him and poked and prodded him via endless means. But with no promising results, they had left him a bit worse for wear from their experiments when the mission had become a bust. Headaches and breathing issues the most common of his suffering, and being more prone to passing out.</p><p>Dayo followed the man down the hallway, looking at all the wonderful things displayed in the cabinets. Trophies, photos, artwork and inventions that had won awards, and admiration of the Circles. His eye turned up into a grin and he wandered over to a cabinet and peered in at the science trophy. It gleamed and shone and made his eye hurt, but it was amazing to look at.</p><p>“Dayo! Keep up!”</p><p>“S-Sorry sir!” he cried, racing to get back into line and remembering to try to not get into trouble again. He peered around the square’s back as he came to a stop at a room and gazed at the Principal seated at the desk inside, hurried scribbling stuff down into paper. The square bringing him to his placement grabbed him and picked him up with ease, before setting him down in front of him, “This is Dayo, Number 42, you requested him for your students studies?”</p><p>The principal’s eye turned up into a grin, “Ah, yes, Number 42, welcome to my school, my name is Mr. Poly, the students here call me Principal Poly, I hope your trip was well?”</p><p>Dayo looked at the floor, then at the square, “Y-yes sir...” he said quietly, trying to be polite like he had been taught, and only speak when spoken to. The square patted his back and passed Dayo his things, a spare uniform in case he dirtied the one he was wearing. </p><p>“I’ll be off then, Dayo, behave for Mr Poly and his school, I shall arrive to pick you up in a few weeks, good day” the man said, disappearing from the room. Dayo looked down at the pristine uniform in his hands and sighed, “Good day to you too, man whose name I don’t know.”</p><p>Mr Poly stood up, “How about I show you where you’ll be staying?”<br/>“Yes sir”<br/>“Good lad, follow me” the square said, exiting the room quicker than the other square had done. Dayo struggled to keep up, his legs were smaller being so young and with his combined breathing issues he was finding it a bit hard. </p><p>Mr Poly stopped and turned around when Dayo refused to answer a question, and was a bit surprised to see he was so far behind, “Slow, huh? I’m not surprised, you are a specimen.”<br/>Dayo panted heavily as he came to a stop beside him, “Sorry sir... I have breathing difficulties and short little legs”<br/>“Not my problem” Mr Poly replied, gesturing to a shed with hardly a door to call it a room, “Your lodgings are in there, you’re sharing with Andrew, our other specimen.”</p><p>Dayo walked up to the shed and peered in to see the older boy sitting on a makeshift bed as he waited for his next lesson. He was a lot thinner than he was, width wise and he was wearing the same (slightly bigger) outfit he was, the number unable to be seen as the fabric wrinkled, “Your Andrew, right? My name’s Dayo! It’s nice to meet you” he said, giving a friendly smile as he held out a hand for him to shake. Mr Poly grumbled, “No touching, that’s a rule, boy.”</p><p>“Oh! My apologies” Dayo said sheepishly, retracting his hand and tucking it into his jacket pocket. Andrew glanced at him, acknowledging his presence as he sat there, “It’s nice to meet you, Dayo” he spoke, his voice quiet and expressionless. He sounded so sad when he talked. So robotic, as if he himself were on automatic pilot. Mr Poly gave a satisfied noise and left them to it, but not before passing the younger specimen his time table and the list of rules he would be expected to follow. Dayo’s fingers brushed the words on his timetable, and he smiled softly at the ‘Week One’ printed in bold black ink.</p><p>“The countdown begins.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Matter of Life & Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one shot is not entirely canon accurate.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrew belongs to <a href="https://charseraph.tumblr.com/">charseraph</a><br/><br/>~<br/><br/>Dayo clung desperately to Andrew’s hand, he was not only shaking, but he was also terrified. The man with no name had told him he wouldn’t feel a thing, it would be a quick and painless death. He squeezed Andrew’s hand for reassurance, and the taller male squeezed his hand back and glanced at him through his peripherals. Why was he so calm about this? So accepting of his role here.</p><p>So accepting of his death.</p><p>He let go of Andrew’s hand, his heart beating loudly as he realized what he was doing. <em>But there was no turning back now. </em>The group came to a sudden stop as he let out a strangled gasp of air and made a foolish run for it. “DAYO!” the man called, scrambling to grab his walkie talkie from his belt as he rushed away, “GET BACK HERE!”</p><p>“THERE’S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!” he yelled back, already finding it hard to breathe as he sprinted down the hallway and out of sight. The doctors grip on Andrew tightened as he watched him go for the last time, a worried expression on his features and a feeling of dread in his heart.</p><p>“<em>Specimen 42 is escaping, I repeat, Specimen 42 is escaping, shoot to kill.”</em></p><p>Dayo knew he wouldn’t make it, so why was he doing this? Because if there was a small slither of chance in his favor, a mere percentage that he could escape, it would all be worth it. He raced around the corner, tearing a fire extinguisher from the wall with difficulty. The heavy object slowed him down as he kept going, but he continued his fast pace with determination.</p><p>He flung it at a window as he neared the see-through pane, his muscles aching painfully and screaming at him to take a break. But he couldn’t stop now, not when he had come so far. The extinguisher flew right through the window and clanged horribly as it bounced across the ground outside, rolling away from the building it had been housed in as glass scattered everywhere.</p><p>Cool and refreshing air blew across his face as he looked across at the gray world he had grown up wishing to be a part of. He could have been a regular if not for the silly points he had been born with, he could have been happy, living with his mother and father and his siblings. Instead fate had handed him to the facility on a silver platter, and he was made to suffer rather than live.</p><p>“DAYO! Stop right now! Don’t move!” The uniformed man yelled, holding up a gun as he came across the small boy trying to leg it out the damaged window. Dayo froze and put his hands up, but he didn’t turn around as he wheezed breathlessly, “There’s nothing wrong with me” he whispered, tears running down his face as the shattered glass dug painfully into his feet. <em>He had been so close.</em><br/>The man sighed and readied the weapon, “I’ll make it quick.... just like they promised.”</p><p>Andrew waited obediently for Dayo’s return as he looked down at the sterile floor, the cloying scent of disinfectant strong and fresh. The younger boy had been like a little brother to him and had always tried to be a positive force in this negative world. He had understood the rules, despite barely following them, and he knew that one day, <em>this day</em>, they would terminate him.</p><p>
  <em>So why was he fighting this?</em>
</p><p>The gun shots made Andrew jump, and he had to be steadied by one of the doctors as he almost slipped on the floor underneath him. He had secretly hoped Dayo would somehow make it, escape and be free, but it had been a silly wish, childish and immature.</p><p>“<em>Specimen 42 had been neutralized, sir.”</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Birth of An Oddity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dayo was born on a very wet day, fog rolling in and making it difficult for the carriages to stay on the path as they trekked down the road. His mother, upon birthing him died from complications, leaving the doctors to gasp and examine the newborn with their own eyes as he cried and waved his arms and legs about. Despite the spikes all over his body being just as soft and tender as his sides, his mother simply hadn’t predicted how much damage it would do to her.<br/>
<br/>
While Dayo’s father waited anxiously for the news, his two sons sitting in the waiting room bored out of their minds. They immediately called the Board to come an examine the child, who cooed and made joyful noises without a care in the world that his birth had kicked up such a fuss.<br/>
<br/>
Dr Pent arrived late, clutching with him the necessary tools he’d need. He hadn’t expected such an oddity though; it was clear Dayo wasn’t a specimen with his regular sides and the spikes baffled him. A few tests later and a clingy and very curious Dayo now comfortably asleep, he discovered why the boy was so strangely shaped. He was part female, an effeminate to be more exact.</p><p>He called the board up to discuss his findings, twirling the chord around his finger anxiously.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“<em>Half female? Goodness me, we haven’t heard of such a thing. Yes, remove the lower spines, he won’t be able to wear clothes otherwise. But keep the one on top”<br/>
</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“But, he could have a normal life”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“<em>The Board wish to study him, he could be useful, you understand, don’t you, Mr Pent?”</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“That’s Dr to you and I do, but without theses spines of his he’s a regular, we haven’t had one of those in years!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“<em>Orders are orders, once they have removed the spikes, bring him in.”</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dr Pent hung up the phone and sighed, scooping up the small infant and cradling him carefully, “I’m so sorry little one” he whispered, “But rules are the rules, and I must obey them.”</p><p>He ordered the doctors to prep him for the operation, watching from the double doors of the theater as they set up. When it was finally time, Dr Pent placed Dayo onto the table and removed the blankets keeping the tiny infant warm.</p><p>There was no need to put him to sleep, they simply sliced the spikes protruding from him right off and bandaged them up as Dayo screamed and cried. Dr Pent kept him as still as possible and soothed him until his cries turned to whimpers, and he finally settled, “There we go, so brave” he cooed, smiling as Dayo grabbed the offered finger.</p><p>“Does he have a name?” one of the doctors asked, cleaning up from the quick procedure. Dr Pent frowned, “No, he doesn’t, hmm, let me think of one. He always seems happy, and bounces back fast if he gets upset. "How about Dayo? It means joy.”</p><p>Dayo made some noises in agreement and reached for him, he liked this man very much. Dr Pent chuckled and picked him up, careful not to hurt him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Welcome to the world, Dayo.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dayo's Character Information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://zhuraleh.tumblr.com/post/623932174768504832/dayo-specimen-42-a-flatland-oc-one-shot"> <b>Dayo </b> </a>
</p><p><b><br/>Age:</b> Eleven Years Old</p><p><b><br/>Height:</b> 8 Inches tall <em>(Side lengths unknown)</em></p><p><br/><b>Sex: </b>Male and Female <em>(E</em><em>ffeminate)</em></p><p><b><br/>Pronouns:</b> He / Him</p><p><br/><b>Occupation:</b> Specimen<em> (No. 42)</em></p><p><b><br/>Personality: </b>Hyper, Impulsive, observant, kind, friendly, likes to talk.</p><p> </p><p><b>Backstory: </b>He was born to a healthy family who already had 2 other regular children. Mere seconds after he's brought into the world, Dayo was whisked away by the doctors as they realized something was wrong with the newborn. After calling The Sanitation Board, a young square by the name of Dr Pent was ordered to conducted a few experiments to see whether he would be fit for work once he was older, or to be terminated.</p><p>They removed his lower spines from his body at the Hospital (but kept his top point) and the infant was then moved to the Sanitation Board's Specimen facility. More tests found that he also had female and male organs. His lungs were the most noticeable difference, they were female and thinner, making his breathing difficult when he lied down or did little exercise. His reproductive organs were also, both male and female.</p><p>As he got older they found that his childish behavior wasn't settling down like the others. While he was outgoing and impulsive, the others had learned their place and were quiet, and orderly. They conducted more tests, much to Dayo's annoyance and fear, trying to figure out what he had, and coming to the conclusion that he did have a rare disability the team hadn't had a chance to name yet and were still researching despite it being on the back burner for now. (ADHD &amp; Autism). They tested him some more and experimented on him in the hopes they could find a cure so that regulars effected with this illness could be helped in their daily lives.</p><p>Unfortunately they could not fix it, and Dayo was left with a damaged brain (That gave him headaches) and lungs that were now even harder to breath with.</p><p>Unable to become a Government Clerk due to his hyperactivity and his awful memory. Dayo was made a school specimen, as it was either that or to be terminated. The classes at the school he's integrated into, study his abnormalities. He is ridiculed by both teachers and students, bullied.</p><p>But he gets his revenge by causing trouble and breaking the rules.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. My Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sneaking out his room to follow one of the nurses down the hallway had become his favorite thing to do when he was supposed to be tucked up in bed and asleep. It led to him discovering secrets or issues that one would usually not share with a specimen, and he learned all sorts of gossip. But, rather than stopping at the primary station as they'd called it, Jenny (for that was her name) stopped at Dr Pent’s office with her clipboard and rather thick file clutched tightly in her arms.</p><p>Dayo sneaked over to take a listen, keeping hidden and keeping a watch out.</p><p>“Dr Pent? Can you explain to me why Specimen 42 was placed here? According to his charts, he could have a perfectly normal life if that top was removed via surgery.”</p><p>“Now, Jenny, you know you really shouldn’t question the Board. The Board does what it needs to its lower citizens, in order to take care of the higher, more important citizens. If that means placing a regular child with unusual body issues into a facility to be studied, then so be it.”</p><p>Dayo’s eye widened in shock, <em>he could have had a normal life? With a mom and a dad? And siblings?</em> He let out a stiffed sob and pushed open the door, staring at Dr Pent with a look of hurt and betrayal that did very little to Dr Pent's physical appearance. But, inside the man’s heart broke, and he felt guilty, despite it all. “Please tell me it isn’t true” the boy whispered, giving Jenny a glance. “Please tell me it’s not true” he said again, rushing back to his room as quickly as he could.</p><p>Dr Pent stood up from his desk, “Dayo! Wait! Ugh, Jenny? Will you excuse me for just a moment?” he asked politely, racing after the little Flatlander, who was very fast for someone who couldn’t handle much exercise. Dayo's small but very loud sobs issued from his bedroom, audible from the hall way he had come to a stop in. Dr Pent sighed and rubbed his eye tiredly as he glanced around the mostly unused wing. It was often that Dayo cried loudly, the boy much preferred a silent tactic when things troubled him like this. Pain made him sniffle, but he was a trooper when it came to tests and experiments, barely making a noise nowadays.</p><p>He pushed open the door and came over, sitting down on the messy covers of the bed tucked away in the corner. One of Dayo’s uniforms was on the floor in a messy heap, and he leaned down and picked it up, folding it neatly and setting it down beside him.</p><p>“Dayo, look at me” he said in a firm, but kind voice. Dayo looked up, tears streaming down his front and his fingers clenched onto the buttons of his pajama shirt. Dr Pent tugged out his handkerchief and began to dab gently at the corners of his eye, “From the moment I laid my eye on you, you were a squiggling, wriggling, and very curious newborn, happy in your existence. I did my very best to get you the normal life you deserved, I even made an appeal. But the board was adamant that you be studied... and I let you down. I watched you grow up, right here in this very place. I looked after you, cared for you and loved you very much... I loved your giggles, your laughter and most of all that mischievous twinkle you get in your eye when you’re up to no good... and you were always up to no good.”</p><p>Dayo chuckled softly, hanging on to every word. The man smiled and patted his back, rubbing it carefully as he heard him start to wheeze, his body not handling the recent burst of energy. “I told you many times that this life wouldn’t be easy, it would be hard, painful and... short. But you have come so far, my boy. You are <em>so</em> brave and <em>so</em> strong in all you do. And I? Well, I am <em>very</em> proud of you” Dr Pent finished, his eye widening as Dayo hugged him with a fresh sob.</p><p>
  <em>“You’re proud of me?”</em>
</p><p>The man gently hugged him back, despite the no physical contact rule listed on Dayo’s wall. “Very proud.... I have been your family since the moment you were born, and I always will be... you're my son.”</p><p>Dayo blinked, “You actually care for me, like a son?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>Dayo pulled away and took the handkerchief from the mans fingers so he could wipe his face himself, looking a lot better despite the redness around the whites of his eyeball. Dr Pent carefully took his sides and examined the slightly graying whites, making sure there would be no lasting damage, “Now, isn’t it supposed to be lights out, mister? Why were you out?” he questioned, setting him back down on the worn covers once he had given the all clear.</p><p>Dayo’s pupil flicked back and forth as he struggled to find a quick lie, “I... uh, needed the bathroom?”</p><p>“Nice try, into bed now, come along” Dr Pent grumbled, tucking the triangle under the covers as he clambered underneath them. Dayo handed him back his damp hankie as soon as he had made himself comfy and giggled softly as Dr Pent made a face. “Get some sleep, you have tests in the morning."</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>Pent left the room and shut the door behind him with a soft snap, making sure it was locked so Dayo wouldn't go wandering off after hours. He stood there for a few moments, a heavy sigh leaving his body like a balloon. If only he could do something to help the six-year-old... but then again, he was doing what he could with what little he had.</p><p>
  <em>And yet, Dayo deserved so much better.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Visit From A Circle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t often the Circles visited the facility to see how things were running; it was more of a visit to see how much progress they had made on the many things they had been tasked with researching. When they got a call that one would be visiting them in a couple of weeks, it was a rush to get things organized and ready.</p><p>Dayo himself was all but unaware of what was going on, but he noticed that people seemed to be busier than usual. Heck, even his testing had been put on hold and he ate alone in the cafeteria more often than a few times. Dr Pent was always in his office, the nurses and doctors had started 'living' in the testing labs and research areas, and the other specimens hadn’t come out of the nursery for a while. They had cleaned the hallways more times than was necessary, and the scent of bleach and disinfectant was stronger.</p><p>Dayo found himself ignored, brushed away and forgotten about, and he enjoyed it. He could sneak around, play tricks and sneak extra food when no one was looking, because no one was. When the Circle came through those doors however, Dayo was met with a worried glance from Dr Pent as he appeared to see what was going on. He gave Dayo a ‘Go to your room’ look, but Dayo didn’t obey his command.</p><p>Instead, he walked up to the Circle and kicked him in the shin as hard as he could, everyone around him gasping in shock. But, instead of punishing Dayo like everybody had expected, the Circle kneeled down to his height and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Now, tell me, why would you kick me, son?” he asked, his voice calm and kind.</p><p>Dayo shrugged it off and glared, “ Because I hate you” he declared.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I don’t want to be here! I shouldn’t <em>have</em> to be here!”</p><p>“How about you show me around? Hmm?”</p><p>Dayo blinked, “Why would you want to see this crummy place?” he growled, not in the mood for the being’s tactics, or games. He knew what he had done, he just didn't understand it wasn't this Circle that had done anything, to him all Circles were to blame.</p><p>“Because that is why I have come here, to take a look around. And I’m sure you know your way around here, yes?”</p><p>The boy sighed and turned around, his back to him and the others, “Fine, but I won't be doing any commentary, you can work it out for yourself since you’re so ‘higher’ up and smart, and all that” he replied, heading down the hallway to the first place on the tour.</p><p>The Circle followed after him, waving his hand at those that sought to apologize for Dayo’s disrespect,</p><p>“Now, now, nothing to worry about, I have the situation under control.”</p><p>~</p><p>At the end of the tour, Dayo’s mood had gone from angry to happy, and he excitedly babbled about his favorite places in the facility as they passed them. The play room and the cafeteria were his top two, and his bedroom was a clear third on the list. The Circle stayed quiet and listened accordingly, satisfied that this place was doing its job as the small triangle showed him his artwork. After it was over, the Circle bid him goodbye and thanked him for the tour, dropping something into his hands.</p><p>“What’s this?” Dayo asked, turning the object in his fingers.</p><p>“A tip, your tour was good, I learned a lot from it, and I very much enjoyed your art, you have talent in that area.”</p><p>“A tip?”</p><p>“Ask your carer Dr Pent, I have to go now, I have work to check out and make a note of.” And with that the Circle left him to it, the boy still not sure what the tiny, shiny piece of metal was that had been gifted to him.</p><p>~</p><p>Dr Pent listened to Dayo’s babble carefully, grateful the Circle hadn’t punished Dayo for his disrespect. It was strange though; the Circle had known exactly how to handle the small triangle, as if he knew about his conditions, and his attitude. He took the coin as Dayo held it out to him, “He said this was a tip, what does that mean?” the boy asked.</p><p>“It’s money, Dayo, currency, you can use it to buy things”</p><p>“What kind of things?”</p><p>“Anything you want, but it has to be a physical thing”</p><p>Dayo took it back and smiled, his eye sparkling “Anything I want?”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>“Oh! I’d like some more drawing pencils, the graphite ones, please”</p><p>Dr Pent chuckled, “I shall make it happen.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Memories (One Week since Termination Day)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr Pent unlocked the bedroom door and hurriedly tucked away the keys as he leaned down to pick up the boxes that someone had left on the floor. Dayo’s room was cold, empty and very much abandoned, the window cracked open just a tad. The drawings he had done were layered over and over on the walls they had been stuck to, and fluttering ever so slightly in the breeze. Dayo loved to draw and loved to be creative. Every day he’d be drawing, or doing some form of art. Dr Pent could see he had improved, his hands had gotten better, and his ability to draw shapes without the need for a ruler was getting so good. The man smiled and gently peeled them off the wall, one by one, and stacked them into the box as neatly and as carefully as he could as he struggled not to cry.</p><p>He had lost his son more than a few days ago, and life felt different now...</p><p>
  <strong> <em>The gun shots rang throughout the facility, and pulled Dr Pent from his work, his heart beating fast and his mind wondering if they were under attack. He let out a strangled cry as he realized what the time was and hurried from his office room. Today was Dayo’s termination day, along with a few other specimens that had been let go from their placements.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>He ran down the hall and came to a sudden stop at the scene of the crime. Glass littered the ground, and a guard was just lowering his weapon as he stared down at the body on the floor, the triangle half in and half out the shatter window. The messy specimen uniform he wore was now stained with gray blood, and the long spike was still prominent on his top point. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Dayo...”</em> </strong>
</p><p>He was supposed to have been there for his boy, right till the end, just like he had promised. Instead, he had been caught up in his work and had missed not only the date but the time as well. Dayo must have been so scared when he had decided to run, the boy knew the rules, knew his life would someday be cut short. But to run away and think he'd escape was pure fear, which could have all been avoided if Dr Pent had known.</p><p>He sat down on the floor and laid down carefully on the carpet, looking up at the ceiling. His hand reached out and snagged one of the drawings from off the top of the pile, which was sticking out the box...</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“I draw you!!!” the boy cried, holding up the graphite artwork to him with an excited smile. Dr Pent chuckled and set down his cup so he could take the piece of paper from three-year-old Dayo’s waiting fingers. His work spread was out on his desk and never ending, pictures, forms, files and empty cups littered the surface. He had been trying to get some things done in time for his break, but Dayo was reluctant to allow his attention from him to falter.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“You drew this for me?”</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“Yah!”</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“It is very nice, can I keep it?”</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Dayo did his little happy dance (a few ballerina twirls) and raced off without an answer, no doubt eager to draw another one and enjoy the praise from his carer. He liked praise, liked it more than food, it made him happy inside and Dr Pent enjoyed Dayo’s happiness. </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>The square watched him go and tacked the drawing up above his desk, smiling at the triangle and square messily drawn on the white paper.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Where it stayed for many years...</strong> </em>
</p><p>He sat up with a heavy sigh and put the drawing back, finishing removing each and every object from the room. Books, uniforms, hidden snacks from under the bed. Even a small container of stolen office supplies had made their way to Dayo’s secret place. Last, but not least, was his bed, which the man promptly sat down on to take a break. How many times had he sat here watching Dayo sleep, listening to his wheezy breathing and soothing his nightmares when he woke screaming? </p><p>
  <em>Not enough... not enough at all.</em>
</p><p>His eye caught the <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/charseraph/623941137424613376">old horse stuffy</a> lying on the pillow, the gray and fleecy creature having seen better days. Dayo hadn’t been able to take any of his things with him to his new placement, just a single spare uniform and that was it. Dr Pent picked it up and gently squeezed it in his fingers, listening for the squeak and feeling the soft and worn fabric.</p><p>
  <em>He would have missed sleeping with it.</em>
</p><p>This had been a gift from him for when Dayo had turned four, it was around the time he had gone for a very life-threatening operation and a battery of tests, which he had thankfully survived. The tests from it had of course given them nothing they didn't already know. So, as a reward for his good behavior and fast recovery, Dr Pent had bought him the soft toy. Dayo had liked horses, and had some day wished to pet a real one, he had drawn quite a few of them in his younger days. </p><p>The square gently set it down into the box and closed the lid, “Rest in peace, my dear boy...”</p><p>~</p><p>He sat the box on a spare seat and sat down at his desk, the wheeled chaired turned ever so slightly with a creak as he adjusted himself on the cushions. A small figurine caught his eye and he wheeled the chair around for a better look. He picked up the item from where it sat by his 'In' and "Out' shelf, and smiled at the messy and very unknown piece. Dayo had been so proud of this creation, his clay sculpture his 'best work yet' according to Dr Pent. It had been a gift from the triangle when Dayo had been but six-years-old, and the square had done his best to preserve it and keep it safe.</p><p>He set it back down and stared at the box, grabbing a marker and filing in the details on the front. It would be filed away with Dayo's folder and locked in the vault. But Dr Pent didn't want to let it go just yet, he wanted to keep it, to examine it every day and remind himself of what he had lost, sink into the memories that made him smile and laugh.</p><p>Locking away the box felt like locking away his son.</p><p>
  <em>And he wasn't planning on doing that anytime soon.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>